In the field of arc welding with a welding rod and a portable head shield there is a problem, due to the fact that the person performing the welding operation must use one hand to hold the welding rod pliers and the other hand to hold the portable head shield. It is therefore impossible to position or maintain the work pieces (with a suitable tool) during the welding process.